


It Comes Around

by PotatoForLife



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Kageyama/Shimizu, KiyoKage - Freeform, Unusual Pairings Project, WPP, weird pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoForLife/pseuds/PotatoForLife
Summary: "Something's totally different with Shimizu-san Today" Sugawara notes, she's acting less shy, and she acted like that even before Hitoka arrived and joined as the following-manager.Three times 'they' thought Shimizu was acting weird, but it was actually Kageyama.Kageyama Tobio//Shimizu Kiyoko. Part of the Weird Pairings Project (WPP)Multi-Chaptered.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the WPP>>Haikyuu!!  
> I just find it annoying when there are a bunch of weird pairings out there and then there's KiyoKage which actually isn't that bad. I don't even know if it exists, but--I mean look at Yaoi. YAOI. (I love Yaoi BTW) There's that very peculiar pairing when they don't even talk and they have like, a hundred stories of making out and--Okay.
> 
> Kudos will be greatly appreciated.

**Chapter One: Suspension**

_"Something's totally different with Shimizu-san Today"_ Sugawara notes, she's acting less shy,  
and she acted like that even _before_ Hitoka arrived and joined as the following-manager.

"She's perfectly fine, Suga. You're just overlooking things-" Daichi replied.  
To him, she looked normal. She didn't change an inch.

"Nope, Suga's correct. There's totally a weird vibe today. In a good way, I mean" Azumane slides in, blinking really, really fast. Suga seemed to get it in a way and he signals Daichi to look at Nishinoya and Tanaka.

They were both glaring at Kageyama, who was only talking to Shimizu normally. They didn't have any other connection than short talks and things about water bottles in the volleyball club. _"No, Actually, I had been suspended, Ki-"_ Kageyama paused, The other players overheard the conversation, and joined in

 

"You WHAT?!" Hinata screamed, forgetting about the ball that Yamaguchi served, and later landed onto his right cheek. "Sorry, Hinata!" Apologizing, he looked at where Hinata was looking, which was Kageyama.

 

"I said I got suspended." Kageyama smiled creepily, as if he was actually angry than being calm like he was a few seconds ago. " **For three days.** " he screeched. How could he possibly live without volleyball practice for three damn days?

"It's just three days, Kageyama" Sugawara speaks, it was no big deal for him to speak. _He was never suspended in the first place._ He was _the_ good guy.

Tsukishima's lips curled up into a big grin, intentionally mocking Kageyama. "Good for you, King of the court" Kageyama shot him a glare, in which he immediately ignored while looking at a different direction.

"So..." Nishinoya started "Why are you telling it to Kiyoko-san?" Tanaka added, his eyes turned bright, burning or something, with his signature _punk_ look.

"She's the manager, so why not?" Kageyama replied with his usual calm face. Kiyoko agreed, adding a "You could visit Hitoka-chan's or my place to review things about the training for the next three days" 

Nishinoya and Tanaka's eyes dropped _'She never asked us to her place when **we** were suspended!' _

 

"I don't even know your address. Same with her," Kageyama pointed at Yachi, who, at the moment, was beside Hinata and Yamaguchi.

"I'll text it to you later" Kiyoko replies normally. Again, but this time, with Suga, their eyes dropped.

" _Since when did Kiyoko-san gave out her number to boys, and to_ **you?** " Tanaka asked

 

"We met at the mall a few weeks ago and she asked for my number" Kageyama explained.

 _'SHE? SHE Asked for HIS number? SERIOUSLY?'_ Tanaka thought.  "What do you mean _she?_ I _think_ you mean to say _I asked for her number,_ Kageyama." Noya-san declared, and everyone looked at him, their eyes say that Tanaka and Nishinoya are desperate.

"Uh, no. I didn't say things the wrong way" Kageyama noted them. His eyes were as normal as ever. Not shy, his face didn't hint a blush, nothing.

"..."

 

"Well I'll be going now." Kageyama notified them. He left without waiting for Hinata today. _Weird._ It wasn't like him to leave early after practice.

"I-Uh, is anyone staying late today?" Shimizu asked them "I don't think so," Daichi replied.

"Then I need to go." she speaks, bowing down, taking her bag, but looking back a bit. Yachi replied with a nod. What _would_ that mean? Kiyoko continued walking, going to the direction where the bathroom was to change her clothes to her usual school uniform. _She was going home._

* * *

 

"If she had Kageyama's number, she could have just, well, have the three-day information messaged to him." Hinata speaks, finally catching the ball that hit the ground. The one that hit his right cheek.

 

 _"That actually makes sense,"_ Daichi commented, with the face he usually had.

* * *

"Hey, Ryuu, you think we can get Kiyoko-san's number if we're suspended?" Nishinoya asks, with the skeptical, excited, weird and terrible look placed on his face.

"Definitely." Tanaka replies. It  _totally_ meant the opposite.

Daichi ignored their weird talk they had. Sugawara ignored the fact that they were actually going home early because of that. "I heard there's a sale in the shopping district today" He notes,

"What?  _Why are you saying weird things, too_?" Daichi asked, hoping that Asahi wouldn't be the same. He should be like Tsukishima who cares about nothing at the moment.

"I'm talking about Shimizu. I heard her mother's ill, so I think she'll be the one buying things." He pointed out. Daichi looked back slanting his head a bit.

"What kind of illness?" He asks. "Beats me, really" Sugawara replied.

 

* * *

 

**CHAPTER 1. END.**

**A/N:**

**I do short chapter 1's, So the second and higher will be at least a thousand and five hundred words.**  


 


End file.
